1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of assembling a synchronizer for a gear change box, which synchronizer comprises a hub provided with a slidable sleeve and at least one cone coupling comprising a double-conical ring, which is freely rotatable relative to the hub and is adapted to be non-positively gripped between an inner friction ring, which is axially displaceable relative to the friction ring by the slidable sleeve, wherein the clutch in an engaged position is moved to engage the synchronizing outer ring with a locating abutment to ensure an axial loss motion between the synchronizing ring and the hub, the friction ring is subsequently axially fixed to the hub and thereafter the locating abutment is removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In gear change boxes comprising a hub, which is non-rotatably mounted on a shaft, and a gear, which is freely rotatably mounted on the shaft, it is desired to reliably connect the hub to the gear by a claw clutch, which comprises a slidable sleeve, which is axially movable on the hub and adapted to be slidably fitted on an annular set of claws provided on the gear. For that purpose the gear must rotate at the same speed as the hub. This is achieved by the provision of a cone clutch, which is provided between the hub and the gear and comprises a double-conical ring, which is adapted to rotate the gear and to be non-positively gripped between an inner friction ring, which is non-rotatably connected to the hub, and a synchronizing ring, which is axially movable relative to said friction ring by the slidable sleeve. An axial displacement of the slidable sleeve on the hub in a clutch-engaging sense will be transmitted to the synchronizing ring so that the double-conical ring disposed between the inner friction ring and the synchronizing outer ring is frictionally gripped so that the gear, which is non-rotatably connected to the synchronizing ring, is accelerated to the speed of the hub and the coupling engagement between the slidable sleeve and the annular set of claws on the gear can then freely be effected. The lost motion involved in the actuation of the cone clutch by the slidable sleeve will be minimized if the axial clearance required for the overrunning of the double-conical ring is minimized. For that purpose it is known (European Patent 0 389 324) to define that axial clearance in that the synchronizing outer ring is axially moved into engagement with a locating abutment, which is fixed to the hub. When the synchronizing ring and the inner friction ring engage the double-conical ring without a backlash, it will then be possible to locate the inner friction ring on the hub in an axial position which provides for the lost motion which is defined by that locating abutment when the synchronizing ring engages that abutment and it will then be possible to connect the inner friction ring to the hub, for example, by welding or frictional engagement. It will be understood that the locating abutment for the synchronizing ring must be removed before the cone clutch can be actuated. But even with said assembling aids it has not been possible to comply with more stringent requirements for sufficiently close tolerances for the axial lost motion of the cone clutch so that it has not been possible to achieve a satisfactory limitation of the axial lost motion.